phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon Slayer
Dragon Slayer is a recurring weapon in the Phantasy Star franchise. General Information According to legends from persons unknown, the Dragon Slayer was once wielded by a mighty warrior that defeated numerous dragons. By simply taking hold of the greatsword, the user is granted astounding power against whatever crosses paths with its blade. Dragon Slayer is an intricate large sword. Its blade ranges from a pale purple to a hot pink color that may glow upon use depending on the game. As the blade reaches closer toward the handle, it changes from a stone-like texture to one that resembles the scales of a monster. On the right side of the cross guard, there is an opening resembling a creature's mouth with a bright, glowing red eyeball resonating from within. The handle itself has indentations that glow red as if the sword has veins or a heat source inside. A notable mention in Phantasy Star Online, Dragon Slayer has a special attack that adds fire damage upon successfully hitting the enemy. In Phantasy Star Online 2 es, Dragon Slayer is portrayed for the first time in a human form known as a Weaponoid. Phantasy Star Online The Dragon Slayer is a rare sword-type weapon that can be found after the Dragon boss is defeated on Hard, Very Hard, or Ultimate difficulties. Its special attack adds an explosive fire attack upon successfully hitting the enemy. The attack's power is as strong as a Burning-level weapon ability. Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III Dragon Slayer returns in the Online series in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution as a sword-type weapon card that is only equippable by Hunters. Both of the card's abilities involve boosting damage against specific creatures by a multiplier of 1.5. Native Slayer boosts damage against natives, and Dark Slayer, likewise, boosts damage against dark enemies. Phantasy Star Online 2 In Phantasy Star Online 2, Dragon Slayer is a Rare 10 Sword that can be equipped by Hunters. It is a powerful blade that is proficient against the Dragonkin race. Its primary potential, Dragon Emblem, reduces damage taken from Dragonkin. A Hidden Potential unlocked with Photon Boosters known as Dragon Hunter instead causes the weapon to inflict more damage against Dragonkin. It is also a rare weapon in possession of a Weaponoid Potential. This Potential, known as Sealed Dragon's Roar, greatly boosts the damage of normal strikes by up to 80%. Phantasy Star Online 2 es : See also: Character Chips in PSO2es In Phantasy Star Online 2 es, Phantasy Star Online 2's mobile sister title, Dragon Slayer makes its first appearance as what is known as a Weaponoid. A Weaponoid is a weapon which has gained sentience after being transformed into a chip, and its character art reflects that by displaying a human version of the weapon with its own unique personality. The chip's ability, Scarlet Pearl's Dragon Seal, combines both potentials of the original weapon from the game into a single chip. It greatly boosts damage against dragonkin for a short period of time, as well as reduces damage received from dragonkin. Category:Weapons